


Walk With Me, My Friend

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper Has a Vendetta Against Poems and Poetry, Fishing and Joking Around With These Two, Fred Andrews & Alice Cooper Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: Even with everything that happened in her life, Alice Cooper could say that she was glad to have a friend like Fred Andrews. She really was.(Or the one where Fred Andrews takes Alice out on a fishing expedition talking about life and her hatred of poetry)





	Walk With Me, My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little fic that I actually came up with last night and just busted it through today. Hope you guys enjoyed it, I liked writing this cute friendship. Maybe I'll write some more... What do you guys think? Let me know! 
> 
> In Memory of Luke Perry   
> 1966-2019

_"A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out."_ **_-Walter Winchell_ **

* * *

 

 

"Alice," Fred said in a pleasant voice to his next door neighbor who looked bewildered at the man standing in front of her home at nine o'clock in the morning.

The vultures, as she called them were still outside, just waiting for her to open the door once more before being bombarded by their relentless questions. Most, if not all of them about her husband, the infamous Black Hood of Riverdale. Warily, she opened the door to let Fred inside before quickly closing it.

The house was quiet, as Betty was off spending the last few weeks of her Sophmore year with her friends. Probably away from everything that happened, Polly was expected to arrive soon which was a surprise to her. Still, Alice tried to forge ahead after everything but she just couldn't.

They sat down at the dining table, she bustled to and from the kitchen bringing water for Fred.

"Haven't gone grocery shopping but I think there might be some cookies or maybe you want some pretzels, Fred?" SHe said distractedly. Fred grabbed her hand, making Alice snap out and look at him.

At that moment, everything just became shattering into her mind because as much as she was trying, it was hard. She was trembling as her hand grasped tightly onto Fred's for support. She sat down next to him at the dining table.

"I don't know what to do Fred. I-How do I even go through this mess? Hal killed people, he tried to kill you!" Composer lost, she was openly weeping. Fred silently pulled her into a side hug as Alice sniffled.

"It's going to be okay. I've got your back, Alice. We're next door neighbors and friends." He said it calmly and firmly. "It's going to be okay."

* * *

That was the first of many chats they had since that day in her home. After school let out for summer vacation, Fred and Alice made it a regular thing to go and talk at one another's house. Sometimes they went to Pop's or like today, an activity of sorts.

"Fishing?" Alice said incredulously at her friend.

Fred gave her a grin, laid back as usual. "It'll be fun. If you don't want to fish you can take some pictures of nature or write a poem."

"Haha, you're hilarious." She rolled her eyes but was already headed back inside to pack the essentials for their outing. "You of all people should know that I do not like poems or poetry."

"Yeah, I remember that clearly in our English class with Ms. Kay. Your vendetta against poetry and poems in general." He chuckled at the memory. 

Still, she wasn't going to spend her day moping. Plus Fred was offering so, she took it, as she walked into her home. She yelled out behind her, "Let me know when you're ready to leave."

"Don't forget the sunscreen" He called out. Alice shook her head, as she packed up everything in her tote and went back outside to see Fred packing a cooler in the truck. She opened the front side passenger door, hearing the door slam shut from behind. He got inside finally, starting the engine. "You ready?"

Alice nodded, giving him a smile. "As ready as I'll ever be."

He drove them to the lake, they got the stuff down and after renting the boat (fighting about who would pay for the rent-Fred miraculously shut her down as he paid) They got on the ship called The Ulysses. Fred maneuvered the boat in the middle of the lake and threw in his line. Now, they waited.

Alice did bring her camera, she had it dangling by her neck as she adjusted her baseball cap, her ponytail in the hole of the cap. Fred was wearing his old softball cap from the old days of playing on the team in high school. Finally, she started taking pictures, first of the scenery and the next of Fred.

He was slouched looking pensively into the water as if trying to make fished willingly take his bate. The click was heard, Fred giving her a peace sign as she took his picture again.

"How's Archibald's trial going so far?" It was the big elephant in the room for the Andrews household along with Riverdale as a whole. It was a looming thing, one that always made Fred tense along with Mary.

"Good, distracting himself with summer." Fred sighed, running his hand over his face.

Both Alice and Fred were the exact same age, graduated the same year, moved to the same street, next door to one another and somehow they both looked so much older than what they actually are. Maybe it was the town that was doing it to them, making them feel so much older.

Fred changed the subject to Polly, which made Alice internally cringe.

"Heard Betty tell Arch that Polly was asking you to come and live with her at this farm?" He asked as he checked the line.

"Yeah, I was considering it," She trailed off. It made Fred give her a look, one that was filled with concern. "I wanted to and Polly, she really wants me too. It's just-that place it doesn't seem right to me. But Polly, she's just persistent with try to give the Farm a chance and I can't bring myself to do it."

"Then don't Alice."

Alice shook her head. "It's not just that Fred. It's not that easy. Polly, she said that if I don't give the Farm a chance, she'll cut herself off completely and I can't risk losing her again, let alone my grandkids. I don't know."

"Look, Alice," Fred began before he was interrupted by Alice's phone rang. She answered it and Fred knew instantly who it was, as his friend's face slightly crumpled.

"Polly, no." She said only for the line to disconnect. Alice started to laugh, a peal of teary laughter. "She left. She fucking left."

The only sound was the chuckles coming from Alice. Fred finally spoke up. "At least you don't have to go to the Farm."

Alice snorted, punching his arm slightly hard. They continued their day, chatting about boring things, like how many fishes are avoiding Fred and if he could beat Alice at taking a better picture. It continued, Fred pulled out a bag of pretzels and potato chips, with waters. They munched on them, even as Fred's line finally got a tug. Alice quickly got her camera ready and when the fish, a tiny one was pulled out Alice captured the moment of a grinning Fred with a very tiny fish.

"You want to go grab a bite at Pop's?" Fred asked as they came back to shore. Their hours of renting were over and were headed back to the car, lugging the cooler and her bag.

"Sure."

They got in Fred's truck and drove into town, pinked face from the sun and grinning from the laughter they spent on the lake. When they got to Pop's Fred checked his phone to see couple messages left, apparently from both Mary and FP.

"If you want I could get us a booth and you can answer them." Alice offered. Fred shook his head, telling her that he'll text them while they ordered. She nodded and they went inside.

They sat at the counter when two people spotted them. Fred was the first to notice FP and Mary walking up to them. Alice looked startled but happy to see them, even though they must be slightly confused as to why they showed up together. They greeted each other, Fred smiling at them before they all sat down. Mary sat next to Fred and FP on Alice's right side. Mary looked at them both, raising an eyebrow.

"So," She began as Pop Tater gave them their orders of burgers and milkshakes. Strawberry, Chocolate, Vanilla and Chocolate, all in that order. "You guys went out today?"

Fred nodded, as he popped a french fry in his mouth. "We went fishing, I caught a fish and Alice took some photos. Very productive day, I say."

Alice grinned. "When did you land Mary?"

The redhead told her she landed a few hours ago and wanted to surprise Fred and Archie. "But since nobody answered, I called FP to come and pick me up. Then, we decided to get some food here, guess we all thought of the same location?"

Nobody talked about the looming clouds that were Archie's trial and Hal Cooper being the Black Hood. For now, it was just making fun of Fred's tiny catch and Alice's pictures of the lake, along with Fred snoozing on the boat. There were laughter and Alice smiled at Fred, who mirrored the expression back.

They were friends and next-door-neighbors.

"So, does that mean that I got replaced by Alice as your best friend?" FP asked teasingly, mostly directed at the blonde.

"Damn straight. You are now third in the list." She shot back. FP rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless at her.

"Wait." Mary held up her hand. "Who's number one?"

"You," Alice said towards the redhead. Fred hid a smile, one that Mary noticed as she grinned quite proudly.

"Guess that means me and Alice officially outrank you FP," Mary said, holding up her hand to high five Alice. They did share it above Fred's head.

Fred looked at her while FP and Mary started to argue about the ranking system of Fred's friend list. "So, same time next week?"

"How about a movie? This time I'm paying."

Fred held up his hand while giving her the laid back grin that he always wore. "Alright, a movie it is. As long as it's not boring, then I'll most definitely fall asleep."

Even with everything that happened in her life, Alice Cooper could say that she was glad to have a friend like Fred Andrews. She really was.


End file.
